Cold Fury
by Edward Uwnhai Silverfang
Summary: Glorfindel and Erestor must straighten some things out. (Follow up of ‘Purging of Memories’, & ‘One Dark Night’)


Title: Cold Fury (Follow up of 'Purging of Memories', & 'One Dark Night')  
  
Author: Edward Uwnhai Silverfang  
  
Type: FPS  
  
Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, only the story line.  
  
Warnings: Cutting, mentions of death, angst, violent sexually intercourse  
  
Beta: LadyHawksShadow  
  
Summary: Glorfindel and Erestor must straighten some things out.  
  
Author's Note: I'm joining this to a series of fic's all written listening to a song, this one was 'Frozen' sung by Madonna. This doesn't necessarily mean the story carries a similar essence to the song or some other such, it just means I was listening to it and it inspired me to write this story.

SSSSTTTTAAAARRRRTTTT  
  
Weeks had passed before Glorfindel could look Erestor in the eyes again, and only after Elrond had first commented on his strange behavior, and then complained about his lack of attention. Finally ordering him to talk to Erestor and straighten out whatever it was straining their relationship.  
  
So Glorfindel warily trudged his way down the corridor to Erestor's office, he tapped lightly on the door, and after a moment, heard Erestor's stern voice telling him to enter.  
  
Erestor sat back in his chair, setting his quill down when he saw who it was. "What is it you want?" he asked, voice as emotionless as it always was in public.  
  
Glorfindel gulped, and looked around, and while famed as the Balrog slayer, he didn't feel very mighty right now, just ashamed. "May I sit?" he asked, gesturing to the chair before Erestor's desk. He was given a sharp nod in return, and so sat on the edge of the chair, with his hands twisting between his knees.  
  
After several minutes of strained silence, Erestor grew impatient. "Will you speak already and tell me why it is you're currently invading my space and wasting my time?"  
  
Glorfindel looked around a bit, as if searching for a escape route, but eventually sighed and looked at Erestor, "I followed you into the woods a few weeks back," simple, straight forward, and the worst thing to spout so ungraciously without warning.  
  
Erestor went ramrod straight, then fell against the back of the chair, shock plain on his face, then shame and embarrassment, and finally anger. Actually, Glorfindel noted, it more closely resembled rage.  
  
As far as he was concerned, Glorfindel was lucky Erestor had a lot of self- control at the moment, because he was certain any other being filled with that much emotion would have pounced already and been done with it. But not Erestor, not when people were around, never anything he could prevent.  
  
Eventually Elrond's adviser regained himself and leaned forward menacingly over the desk. "Speak of it to anyone and you'll regret the day you were born, now get out of my office." It was all spoken calmly with a little space between each word to make sure Glorfindel clearly understood everything said. But the underlying rage and force behind the words let Glorfindel know that he meant every word he had just said.  
  
There was only one thing a brave and acclaimed warrior like himself could do in a situation like this: he ran out of the office as if Melkor himself were on his tail.  
  
Over the next few days, the situation not improving, Elrond finally grew frustrated enough to throw them out of a meeting, and told them to make peace before they came back.  
  
Glorfindel sighed and then motioned for Erestor to follow him, and was actually surprised when the other elf did. He led Erestor to his own office and sat down, just sitting, like the last time had started, but now the atmosphere was different.  
  
Erestor was still mad, but Glorfindel was too weary to be frightened for his health any more.  
  
"Erestor, I'm really sorry. I honestly didn't mean to stand there and watch you..." his explanation was cut short,  
  
"Did not mean to spy on me? Invade my privacy? I do not think there were any traps there to keep you captive? And what of you're admission of you following me in the first place?" he snapped.  
  
Glorfindel rubbed at the bridge of his nose, "in any case, I'm sorry, it was startling, and I just need to apologize for at least my own conscience."  
  
Erestor turned away and continued his glaring at the wall. "Why? Why did you follow me? Then watch me afterwards?" he asked, his voice sounded almost defeated then, but he continued to glower at a space off to the left of Glorfindel's head.  
  
"I was curious..." he started, "I have watched you leave almost every night for years and years, I wanted to know, but I never thought I had the right to ask. I was just standing on my balcony and saw you, and then had the bright idea to follow and see where and what it is you get up to out there"  
  
Erestor snorted.  
  
"As to why I stayed and watched you, I don't know. I was startled, shocked to the core actually. I tried to make myself leave, or turn away. But I just could not manage it..." he sighed.  
  
"What makes you ask why over and over again out there, to cut yourself, fight a demon, and what is the reason for all that pain I saw?" Glorfindel blurted out, his curiosity overwhelming.  
  
Erestor turned the scowl back on him. "If I wanted you to know, I would have written you a pretty little letter, and left it some place where you could find it," he stood in a huff and left the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Glorfindel guessed they hadn't made up yet, and so were still banned from work... Oh well, there were worse things that could happen, he supposed.  
  
It was two days before he cornered the elusive advisor once more, but he was acting strange... But Glorfindel supposed that any emotion was strange for him to see from the dark haired elf, and that he had seen aplenty, unfortunately; he thought.  
  
Instead of going about it like he had last time, he just took Erestor's hand, led the advisor to his office, and had him sit down on a sofa he had near the fireplace on the opposite side of the room. Finally he offered the advisor a drink and sat down opposite him, and they just sat there, looking at the fire, saying and doing nothing, nearly all night. Glorfindel finally escorted the other elf to his rooms when he started falling asleep.  
  
The next night he did it again, and Erestor stayed a few hours before leaving, and the next night, he came on his own.  
  
Elrond finally permitted them back into the meetings, and while they still didn't talk nice to each other when conversing, the heat behind the words was no longer there, though Glorfindel could not even guess as to where it had gone. He supposed it grew wings and flew away.  
  
It was on a night two weeks after they began meeting in Glorfindel's office that Erestor came by with a chessboard. The two played a game that night, nothing serious and it was over quickly, with Glorfindel trying a suicide attack and losing horribly.  
  
The next night they started a more serious game, but went to bed before finishing. In fact, the game lasted nearly a week, with Erestor sometimes coming into Glorfindel's office during the day to make a move he had suddenly thought of.  
  
It was months before they started conversing during the chess matches, and even longer before they started talking about friends and family instead of philosophy and arts.  
  
It was on one such event during a conversation about their father's when Glorfindel suddenly asked, "have you ever been in love?"  
  
Erestor froze for a moment, but then nodded his head sharply, his eyes seeking out the board game and concentrating quite hard on it.  
  
"Me to, once, long ago," Glorfindel said, a wistful smile on his face, it must be said that it looked more silly then anything, though.  
  
Erestor looked up at him at that. "What happened?" he asked softly.  
  
Glorfindel sighed and rubbed wearily at his eyes with the palms of his hands. "Ecthelion, my best friend since childhood, we had been in love since we were children, but we never deepened the relationship till we were both Captains in Turgon's realm. We had had many long, beautiful days, and passionate nights together before he and I were killed in Gondolin's fall. Now, here I am, in Middle Earth once more and without him."  
  
There was a long pause as Erestor digested the information and Glorfindel reminisced. Erestor left soon after, and didn't come back the next night. But the night after, he returned, and Glorfindel found it prudent not to comment upon his absence the evening before.  
  
"I loved twice," he blurted out, Glorfindel gave him a funny look, but kept quiet and waited to see if more would come.  
  
"The first was a childhood crush, but not like you and Ecthelion, I can see that now, but then I didn't. I found him with another one evening, never talked to him again. The other was killed in battle," he quickly ended the subject though with a peculiar look on his face, and they went to their game, saying nothing for the rest of the evening.  
  
The subject was dropped for many weeks, but one day Erestor brought it up again. "He was beautiful, you know... the one I loved. Powerful and with such a presence, even dressed as a pauper he would have been able to make King's and Lord's feel unworthy. I loved him very much, I gave him everything... all but one thing that I was to frightened to give."  
  
Again the conversation stopped there, but from the way Erestor talked about it, he was beginning to make conclusions of his own about Erestor's pain.  
  
Many weeks later Erestor came into the room, none of the usual poise he possessed present.  
  
"Because I don't understand why he had to leave!" Erestor was near to shouting, eyes red, but he did not let himself cry.  
  
Glorfindel pulled him into the room, closed the door behind them, and led Erestor deeper into his suit so as to prevent eavesdropping.  
  
"What you said earlier, explain it to me," Glorfindel requested.  
  
Erestor seemed agitated, but nodded and began, "Sauron killed him in the battle at the base of Mount Doom. I can't understand why he had to die and leave me here alone." Erestor whimpered, "that's what I couldn't give him, the one thing I couldn't."  
  
Glorfindel pulled Erestor's unresisting body closer and hugged him tight, "I see now, I understand. But why must you cut yourself?"  
  
Erestor shuddered against him, and slowly answered in a dangerous voice. "Because I can, because it's all I have to offer and it is weak of me to show my sorrow. It's my penance, my comfort, and my sin."  
  
Glorfindel quivered at the sound of the voice and the conviction behind them, it was frightening.  
  
"It's been a very long time since he died, do you not think it might be time to move on?" he asked.  
  
Erestor pulled away and looked up at him, and though his words had been strong, the eyes looking up at him were lost. "I can't," he said softly. He leaned back into Glorfindel and laid his head down on the warrior's chest; he lay there, and eventually fell asleep.  
  
Glorfindel laid him out on the bed and removed his outer robe, slippers, and untied the braids from his hair. He covered the other elf up and then laid down next to him on top of the covers, he held the other close and finger combed his hair.  
  
It was a week before Erestor returned this time, and unlike any of the other times, he just walked in, raised his hand and beckoned Glorfindel to follow him. So the blond elf did.  
  
Erestor led him down the corridors, out to the garden, then to the forest, and then he was leading him into the same clearing from the fateful day so long ago.  
  
Erestor stood there in the middle of the clearing, and then removed his robe, shirt, and slippers. He wore his knives at his waist. No words were said, none were needed, Glorfindel stood at the edge of the clearing, and watched as Erestor performed his deadly dance once more, and then as he fell to his knees in tears, Glorfindel came forward and wrapped his arms around the slighter elf, curled him close to his body and let him cry against his chest.  
  
Then before he knew what was happening Erestor's lips were on his own, and it was passionate, it was violent, and it tasted so delicious. Erestor pushed him to the ground and crawled on top of the others body, straddling him and continuing to ravage his mouth while his hands were busy with the others clothing. Buttons and ties were too much trouble and so the clothing was savagely ripped open, and Glorfindel was laid bare before the dark elf above him.  
  
Sharp nails dug into his chest and down his belly to his hips and Glorfindel cried out, wrapping his arms around the others neck, and pulling him closer. Teeth clanked and lips were broken, blood joined their dueling tongues.  
  
Erestor seemed to be consuming him, was nothing less than a whirlwind as he worked his way down the others body, and swallowed Glorfindel's shaft. He coated it thoroughly, then sat up, reached into a pocket in his trousers and pulled a small vial of clear liquid.  
  
This he poured over two fingers and then his hand moved behind his body and Glorfindel found himself becoming impossibly harder as Erestor prepared himself. He didn't waist time, though, soon his fingers were moved and he positioned himself over the others shaft, and sat down on it.  
  
Tears came to Erestor's eyes, and Glorfindel threw his head back in pleasure. Erestor continued his frantic and brutal pace and there was nothing Glorfindel could do but lay there and except it. It wasn't long before he came, and Erestor soon after him.  
  
They were collapsed one on top of the other, laying in the grass, and wrapped up tight in an embrace.  
  
Eventually Glorfindel began to disengage them, and he pulled Erestor's head up so he could look him in the eyes. "While I completely enjoyed this foray, I want you to understand that I do not wish to be used as a substitute. If that is all I am to you, we will continue to be friends, but..." he was cut short as Erestor kissed him.  
  
He pulled back after a moment and said, "I brought you out here tonight because I wanted to let you know that I said my farewells, and I am now ready for a new love."  
  
-End-


End file.
